Sharing
by Thiaf
Summary: Shokudaikiri feels lonely, despite the arrival of so many Osafune blades. His master reminds him that she'll always be there for him. Lemon.


Rinko leaned against Azuki and sighed contently. All her parts were warm and relaxed. Koryuu tried tying her obi around her waist, but all he made was a simple knot.

"It was easy to undo," Koryuu knelt by her side and held the ends of the yellow sash. He didn't hesitate to yank it off and kiss her thighs a few hours ago.

"Master, your dinner's here," Shokudaikiri knocked on the shoji.

Azuki put a hand over his mouth, muffling his chuckle. Poor Shokudaikiri had to see his fellow Osafune manifest in quick succession. Rinko had taken Azuki, Koryuu, and Daihannya as lovers with little effort. Eventually, Chougi may end up seduced by Rinko too.

"Come in," she said.

Shokudaikiri slid the shoji open. He paused at the sight before him. His brothers were at Rinko's side and the scent of orange perfume and sex were in the air.

"You two can go," Rinko straightened up and pulled the obi away from Koryuu.

Shokudaikiri, once Azuki and Koryuu were out, made his way in with the dinner tray.

"Micchan," Rinko ran her hand through her loose locks and smiled. "What have you brought me tonight?"

"Tempura, rice, yam soup, and red bean mochi," he set the tray down in front of her. Azuki was good at making desserts, but Shokudaikiri was still the head of the kitchen, personally preparing his master's meals. The first time he cooked for her, she praised his natural talents and declared him the chief cook. Date Masamune's recipes guided Shokudaikiri's creations. Remembering what his previous master made could connect Shokudaikiri to the past and the present. It was a great honour to provide Rinko with the subsistence she needed to live and lead them.

"Itadakimasu," Rinko picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

The perfume in her room indicated she had coupled recently with someone. Sometimes, Shokudaikiri was her partner. Occasionally, Tsurumaru joined them. They had done all kinds of acts and explored each other's bodies to the fullest extent. As more and more swords manifested, however, their liaisons declined. He had no problem with sharing his master with others; her lust was insatiable and she deserved to be satisfied. Though, he worried that he lacked something. Had she grown bored of him? Was he uncool and out of style now? Perhaps, he was too passive, always asking or begging for her to do something to him. That reminded him of when he was collared and leashed. He had been on his knees, mouth open, waiting for a kiss...

"Micchan?" Rinko spotted the bulge growing in his pants.

"I...," he flushed and pushed the hem of his jacket down to cover himself. How could he act like a horny schoolboy around her?

"Do not be ashamed. We have seen each other nude hundreds of times."

"I know...many things have changed in this citadel," he covered his face with a hand. He was supposed to deliver her meal, not grow an erection here.

"Relieve yourself, if you must," Rinko sipped her soup. It was at a good temperature and seasoned perfectly. "Do you remember when we used to watch each other get ourselves off?"

"Yes," he started to rub his clothed cock. If he didn't address his needs now, he would have to walk through the citadel as he was. Already, his body tensed at the knot of pleasure building within him.

Rinko bit into a piece of tempura. It was sweet and crunchy, just the way she liked it. She was hopeless when it came to chores, as she had been tended to since infancy. His expert hands fed dozens within this home. Did he know how much she valued him?

He pulled his erection out and started stroking himself. His glove's fabric made his grip that more intense against his cock. His erection grew straight and thick with ease. His pants and shirt hugged around his chest and thighs.

"I like seeing your ass tense up whenever a vibrator is buzzing," Rinko said. He had a round, enviable ass that always looked its best when used. When he jogged in tight shorts, it warranted gazes from lovers like Ookurikara and Kasen. They were on kitchen duty or sweeping the veranda, but they had to pause to see those fine buttocks move. Other Osafune kept an eye on Shokudaikiri; Rinko couldn't tell if they were envious or wanted a piece of him. Tomorrow, she could ask Azuki and Koryuu about bringing their other brothers into her bedroom.

"You're good at using those devices," he lie on the floor and stroked himself faster. He arched his back and gasped as he squeezed his balls. If only he had lubricant to make this easier, but he dared not to disturb his momentum. He had to, at the very least, provide a good view for her. He slowed his pace, rubbing his finger around his cock's tip. He swirled the precum all over his erection, making it glisten. "Master, please..."

Rinko put a piece of shrimp tempura in her mouth, but didn't bite. Their eyes met. His lips were parted; he shuddered and hungered for her, like a human thirsting for water. He had grown dry from a lack of attention. He needed to know that she still treasured him.

Azuki's mochi would have to wait.

"Micchan," Rinko crawled over to him. Her knees pressed against the side of his thigh.

"I wish we had more moments like these," he stopped his rubbing and panted. "I feel...like a bad lover when I can't see you."

"You have always pleased me," Rinko would let him know how good he was to her, how much she still cared for him.

Shokudaikiri moaned as he resumed rubbing himself. Rinko pushed his shirt up, showing off his abs and chest. He cried out as she squeezed one of his nipples and kept her hold on it. She remembered how sensitive that nub was after all their years of intimacy. Despite her short stature, she was capable of so much; she established this citadel from the ground up, she was the one who led and loved them all. He knew then, no matter how many people shared her, she would still desire him like it was the first time they were together.

Shokudaikiri thrust up into his grasp, as his heart raced. When he finally came, his seed burst out, raining down on his abdomen. He fell back on the tatami mat, sweaty, and trembling. He was such a mess, catching his breath, partially unclothed, and covered in his own semen.

"Do you understand now, Micchan?" Rinko cupped his face. His gold eye was warm, like a lit candle. "Even if a hundred Osafune reside here, I will never forget you."

"Yes, Master," Shokudaikiri finally smiled. Her hands were so soft and familiar. He placed a hand against hers and kissed her palms. Everything would be fine.

"Now, let us share this," Rinko picked up a mochi and used it to wipe some of the seed off his abs. She bit into the dessert. The red bean filling overpowered the salty semen. She was able to avoid the dry surface of a mochi. "Cooking with come exists, you know?"

"I've never heard of that," now he was curious about the taste. He opened his mouth. When the dessert touched his tongue, he noticed that it wasn't too sweet. Azuki had a habit of using too much sugar to meet Kenshin's standards. He blushed. "I can try collecting some...and then baking with it."

He would have to gather a lot of volunteers or he would have to masturbate all day to get the right amount.

"You can make it just for the two of us," Rinko leaned forward to kiss the first tachi in her citadel.

* * *

This NSFW doujin artist ruined me: Pixiv ID: 791768. The artist has kinks like the female gaze and huge men being submissive to women. I can only imagine Shokudaikiri as a docile muscly dude in the bedroom.


End file.
